After him
by Cycian
Summary: Sometimes, you need to learn how to cope with loss, when weeping is not a solution. I'm not really good at summaries, but it's pretty okay,I think,c'mon give it a try. You read that, click on it. NOAW !


"Maybe, maybe he was right

Maybe this world is full of sin

Maybe, maybe this fight

Is not what I should have gotten in

Maybe I should have just stayed away

But maybe then he would have found a way

Another way to hurt me

Another way to hurt me... "

Cassandra looked at her friend, worry in her eyes

This kind of love never dies.

"This is not your fault; this is his

Maybe the truth is

That some men cannot stay

Maybe one day, it will go away"

Her accent did not butcher the words

Her hand rested upon her shoulder

The hand who carried such a boulder

The hand who saved so many worlds

The right hand.

The woman's whom left hand has been touched by fate

Was experience the most acid hate

The woman whom is still bitter

Wishes her broken heart could just get better.

She got up and brush'd away her tears

Her sobs could be heard by many ears

So she decided to be strong

To prove a certain person wrong.

She got up, her eyes reddish but determined

Her path clear but mined

The only one wounded was her mind

Her eyes scanned around the room, no one to be seen

A few souvenirs from the places she had been

She believed that 'items to remember' was a stupid concept

But except

That right now, she wished she would have something to remember him

She looked at herself in the mirror, too thin, light too dim

Nothing was right, it seemed

Please, save me, she deemed

All this time, was it dreamed ?

Doubt and fear were everywhere

But not a single feeling could compare

To that deepest feel of despair.

A despair so dense you could drown

Here she thought he would not let her down

Now, she is a clown

Under all the facepaints, she cries

Under all the clothes, she dies.

She has to be strong, for there is no other way

She has to believe that one day, there will be a better day

A day, even a single one, where pain will be gone

After the long night, the one who must come is dawn

And dawn, will come.

Getting up, she could do.

But to truly awake

You need to be two

And to forget the constant ache

You've got to be two too

She is awake now, gets up and leave her quarters

Smiles, jokes, drinks, plays, gives orders

A lot of people are glad to see her back

But others see the bright sun and wonder

If the following night will be even more dark

People are smilling, thanks to her

She looks at the sky, even if it's legendary

Pain will always remain temporary

She does not want to give pain the power to destroy her

She learnt that from life, best, and worst teacher.

She looks up to the balcony, a smill still etched upon her face

If his presence, his memory and goodbyes will be hard to erase

She will remember that she loves and lives

And that he lies and leaves

And this thought will remind the Herald that she was not wrong

And this thought will remind her, that his nose was too long

Everyone who has loved a liar will understand this last sentence

Maybe it was a shield for him, maybe only a mean of defence

But right now, on the balcony, she does not care

Thinking about him, she would not dare

"My dear, I will not ask you how you have been

For your despair I have seen, and know what lies within

My dear, I will not tell you that it gets better

You just become a better liar."

The Inquisitor chuckled at that, the Circle mage chuckling along

It has been so long !

"My,my Vivienne, why thee must see the bad side

At least, now, my espace on the bed will be so wide !"

The Enchantress let out an unlady like snort

To reprimand her rising laugh, she had to seek support

And bit her lower lip, her eyes going up to the scarred sky

" I think your bed did fly..."

As genuine laugh that could only belong to Sera echoes

The bard smiles, and says that it is exaclty how the song goes

Josephine will always remember the day she woke up to a king-sized bed

On her balcony, standing awkwardly, as it had been pushed, her face got red

"Sera, why is there a crude drawing of me and the inquisitor on this mattress ?"

" Because why would the only thing coming would be distress ? "


End file.
